


Oh shit

by floorpotato



Series: Aomine and Kuroko love (hate) eachother [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and Aomine is a lil shit, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Person A and B are doing the diddly, and Person A mutters “oh shit”. Person B leans close to their ear and whispers, “waddup.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh shit

Aomine thrusts into Kuroko, slow yet hard, and gets as deep as he can and grinds up. Kuroko's nails dig into Aomine's shoulders, his toes curling and his legs trembling. He lets out a desperate moan, clinging to Aomine and moving his hips to meet Aomine's thrusts. Aomine shifts their position; He sits back and pulls Kuroko onto his lap.

This way he can go deeper, and he continues the pace like before, thrusting in slow and hard, and grinding in deep. Kuroko is a mess, leaking precum all over his and Aomine's stomachs.

"Mm.. Tetsu. You're so sexy." Aomine says, huskily, grunting. He starts to thrust a bit faster, but keeping up the same technique.

Kuroko's grip tightens on Aomine and he shakes with pleasure, moaning. "Ohh shit-- mmh--"

Aomine brings his mouth to Kuroko's ear and whispers, "whaddup."

Kuroko weakly smacks Aomine on the shoulder. "D-Daiki-- shut up." He pants.


End file.
